1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is office equipment, with particular reference to filing systems. Reference is made to a concept and device consisting of a sliding tab and a compatible file folder for facilitating the filing and retrieval of documents.
2. Description of the Prior or Background Art
Names on file folders are currently shown on the top strip of the inside of folders within a section which is exposed to view by a die-cut built into the front side of the folder. Names may be written directly on that exposed part, or labels may be affixed thereto on which names are written or typed.
The undesirable aspect of this pattern is that the names of folders tend to be concealed behind folders in front so that one generally has to thumb through folders to find the desired file. This is laborious and time consuming. Folders inadvertently placed in nonalphabetical arrangement are often hard to find and involve time, effort, and aggravation.
Attempts have been made to maximize the visibility of tabs by producing folders wherein recesses on the front side of the folder are disposed across the width of the folder. Some patterns of folders come in three recesses and some in five. However, folders with the needed recesses have not always been available to the file clerk. And even whey they were, the adjustment potential has been limited, so that many file names inevitably wind up behind file names directly in front of them.